A technique disclosed herein is to adjust luminance of an image displayed on a display device.
Patent Literature 1 describes an image processing device that performs a compression operation on luminance gradation of an input image by using at least one of a maximum value and an average value of luminance signals of the input image and by comparing at least one of the maximum value and the average value with a saturation level, serving as a reference. The saturation level is obtained by accumulating light for a predetermined period of time in the case that the input image is captured.
Patent Literature 2 describes a light emitting device that controls an amount of light emitted by a light emitter in response to values from a luminance sensor and a temperature sensor. The light emitter includes multiple control blocks that are independently enabled to control light emission.